The present invention relates generally to an improved reversibly positionable shelving unit of rectangular configuration adapted to be housed within a conventional shelf or cabinet enclosure, and more particularly to such reversible shelving unit which is stable, durable, and incorporates a framing spine with upper and lower support members having one or more individual shelves adjustably positionable along the framing spine. Even though the individual shelves included in the assembly are open across at least a substantial portion of their width, the shelving units are well adapted to carry heavy loads. They are adapted for use in both residential and commercial installations.
In the past, reversible shelving units have been utilized which typically incorporate a central panel which panel in use, effectively isolates one segment of the shelving units from the other. Such units typically incorporate a center panel which make adjustable positioning of the shelves an inconvenient task. When such a central panel is removed to permit greater open or through-access across the shelves, the resulting structures have been found to lack stability, and become susceptible to either racking and/or parallelogramming when under heavy loading. Alternatively, reversible shelving units may incorporate one or two end panels which, in turn, eliminate or substantially reduce open or through-access across the surface of the shelves.
Reversible shelving units typically incorporate upper and lower guide slots which are designed to engage followers coupled to parts of the reversible structure. These guide slots have typically included a central arcuate portion flanked by linear portions or segments which extend at an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the unit, and terminate near the edge surfaces of the unit. The present invention provides an improved configuration for guide slots, which configuration adds and contributes to enhanced stability and rigidity for the reversible unit. In accordance with the present invention, however, the guide slots are modified so that the distal end portions each extend along an axis generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the unit. It is this configuration which provides additional stability when the unit is disposed in its normal or closed position. Additionally, an adjustable set screw which functions to control the level of the bottom-most shelf may be conveniently employed for leveling the shelving unit in order to preserve smooth actuation and operation of the entire assembly when under heavy load conditions.
One advantageous feature of the present invention is to provide a plurality of shelves which are fully, conveniently and adjustably positionable in vertically spaced relationships, one to another within the reversible unit. This feature is accomplished by means of providing the edge mounted spine or upright post, with each shelf being coupled to the spine by means of a spring biased eccentric. The eccentric releasably engages one surface, preferably an edge surface of the spine for locking the shelf in unidirectional cantilevered support along the post or spine. Each eccentric is further provided with finger actuated release levers, thus enabling the user to readily and easily reposition the shelves vertically whenever necessary and/or appropriate.
The assemblies prepared in accordance with the present invention incorporate a bottom or primary shelf assembly support bracket. This bracket is designed to both support a shelf unit, as well as to provide cam follower features which follow a path determined by the configuration of the lower guide slots which function in combination with the lower linear bearing or bearing assembly. Since this bracket provides primary support for the spine as well as the entire structure during the articulation of the reversible assembly, it is necessarily rugged and capable of withstanding significant forces during actual use. In order to achieve the necessary rigidity, this bracket is provided with upstanding brackets or reinforcing ribs which are conveniently configured in the form of one or more receptacles, and thus provide a convenient, ready and accessible depository for those items which are frequently referred to by the user, such as recipes and the like.
The under-surface of the primary support bracket necessarily includes a pair of cam or guide followers, the first one of which engages the lower guide slots and the other the linear bearing. The first one of these cam followers is positioned adjacent a lateral edge beneath the support post, and with the other being centrally located and engaged with the linear bearing assembly. In order for this support bracket to accommodate shelving of various widths, a plurality of linear bearing assembly followers are molded into the bracket. When the requirements for the bracket have been determined, those follower structures which are preformed in the assembly and which are not needed are simply removed by any convenient means, including a sawing operation, a milling operation or the like. Thus, multiple-use brackets may be formed from a single mold or tooling, and individually configured for use once the application requirements have been determined.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved reversibly positionable shelving unit housed within an enclosure, and wherein the unit is stable, rugged, and designed for convenient rotary motion, with the individual shelves being open across their depth so as to facilitate convenient loading and unloading during use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved reversibly positionable shelving unit which is provided with a vertical spine or support post means which exposes at least a substantial portion of the shelves to open viewing across their depth, while also providing for resistance to racking and/or parallelogramming when the structure is under load.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved reversibly positionable shelving unit which employs an edge mounted vertical support for receiving and anchoring shelves along one edge of the assembly, and with the shelves each being provided with a spring biased eccentric for facilitating convenient adjustable positioning of the shelves along a vertical axis.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved reversible shelving unit arranged to be housed within an enclosure, and with the enclosure including upper and lower panels with upper and lower guide slots associated therewith, the guide slots being formed in the enclosure and being adapted to engage follower means associated with opposed top and bottom support members or plates of the reversible shelving unit.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved reversibly positionable shelving unit having slot follower means for controllably guiding the motion of the shelving unit through the motion path defined by matching upper and lower guide slots external to the shelving unit.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved reversibly positional shelving unit having a plurality of horizontally disposed shelves coupled to an edge-mounted spine, and wherein means are provided for maintaining consistent operation of the unit even when under heavy load conditions, with these means including an adjustable leveling device for adjustably leveling the lowermost shelf to preserve smooth actuation and motion of the heavily loaded assembly.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a front perspective view of a reversible shelving unit of the invention housed within a conventional cabinet enclosure, with the doors of the enclosure being removed to expose the reversible unit as positioned normally therewithin;
FIG. 2 is a view similar to FIG. 1, and illustrating the reversible shelving unit intermediate its fully opened and closes dispositions;
FIG. 3 is an exploded front elevational view illustrating hardware components for a three shelf unit including a top support bracket, a bottom support bracket, and three intermediate shelf support brackets, with the shelf units for the bottom support and intermediate brackets being removed, with the lateral support spine or post being shown removed from the assembly, and with the cam followers being shown prior to removal of those not being required for the finished assembly;
FIG. 4 is a detail side elevational view of the primary support bracket, and illustrating the features of the integral guide followers formed therewith;
FIG. 4A is a detailed side elevational view, partially broken away, of the bottom or primary support bracket with the leveling set screw being shown in exploded form, and illustrating the features of the integral guide followers along with the level adjusting load compensating set screw adjustment device for use in connection with the present invention;
FIG. 4A1 is a view similar to FIG. 4A, partially broken away, and illustrating the level adjusting load compensating set screw in detached form and on an enlarged scale;
FIGS. 5 and 6 are end and top views respectively of the bracket illustrated in FIG. 4, with the guide followers being illustrated in phantom in FIG. 6;
FIG. 5A is a vertical sectional view taken along the line d in the direction of the arrows 5Axe2x80x945A of FIG. 4;
FIG. 5A1 is a vertical sectional view taken along the line and in the direction of the arrows 5A1xe2x80x945A1 of FIG. 4A1;
FIG. 7 is a detail elevational view, partially broken away, of the top support bracket, and illustrating the detail of the integral guides therewith, and showing the spring biased locking eccentric associated therewith in detail form detached from the assembly of FIG. 7;
FIG. 8 is an end view, partially broken away, of the bracket illustrated in FIG. 7;
FIG. 9 is a top view of the bracket illustrated in FIG. 7 showing the configuration of the guide followers;
FIG. 10 is a detail elevational view, partially broken away, of the intermediate ate shelf support bracket;
FIGS. 11 and 12 are end and bottom plan views respectively of the bracket illustrated in FIG. 10, with FIG. 11 being partially broken away;
FIGS. 13 and 14 are bottom and top plan views of the bottom and top guide channels respectively, and showing these guide channels as configured on the upper and lower panels of the cabinet enclosure;
FIG. 13A is a plan view of a lower panel of the cabinet enclosure utilizing a pair of laterally disposed linear support bearings;
FIG. 15 is a front perspective view of a modified embodiment of the present invention incorporating a modified post; and
FIGS. 16 and 17 are top plan views of the top guide channels illustrating the modified configurations utilized for accommodating cabinet enclosures of different widths.